Mission Impossible - A One-Shot collection
by Spartan'n'Spectre
Summary: The Mass Effect and Halo universes embark on their first real mission together...but they have to make it through the debriefing first.o
1. Chapter 1 - Mission Impossible

Authors' **Note:**

 **Spartan: Hey there and welcome to the writings of my cohort Spectre and I**

 **Spectre: After witnessing the spectacle that is the bitter contension between the Mass Effect (My fave)...**

 **Spartan: And the Halo universe, (My fave). We decided to bring that horrible and bloody war to an end. Spectre?**

 **Spectre: We decided to bring the two universes together by mixing the characters and locations you know and love and giving you a glimpse of what this brand new universe would look like.**

 **Spartan: Now, it's important for readers to understand that these events are completely separate from both universe's timelines. As such, characters who have passed away like...*glances at Spectre* well...a beloved Salarian scientist are still alive.**

 **Spectre: *SOB***

 **Spartan: Yeah better not to mention him around her. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this random bit of nonsense.**

 **Spectre: And if you like what you read, leave us a comment!**

 **Both: Spartan and Spectre, out.**

 *************************************************EDIT 2018!****************************************************************

 **Spectre: Quick Update everyone! Thank you so much to those who have favorited or followed our endeavors, I know it's been a while since we did anything with these. We have begun to edit our outlines to reflect a story-like layout. Our plan is to consolidate the stories we have written into one document and then add on new stories as chapters to said document. I hope you all enjoy them as much as we enjoy doing them.  
*************************************************************************************************************************

 ***Neither Spectre nor Spartan own any of the characters, vehicles or locations shown in this fic...though they sorely wish they did. Rights go to EA and 343industries***

 **MISSION: IMPOSSIBLE**

 **(Normandy War Room)**

Commander Shepard entered the war room and took a deep breath. This was the first Alliance/U.N.S.C joint taskforce mission to actually make it this far. It had to go well, especially because she was given the command of the first operation, and she wanted the Normandy crew to make a good impression.

No pressure.

"Alright. Specs are in. Let's go people."

The console lit up at Shepard's approach and a display of the mission location appeared. Both Cortana and EDI attempted to appear on the same display screen and pixelated into each other, making the lights in the war room flash. EDI's voice sounded over the com-link.

"My apologies - allow me to.."

"No," Cortana interrupted. "It's me...I'll just.."

As they both attempt to adjust, the entire console blacks out and the lights in the war room dim.

"Alright!" Shepard said. "EDI, just use your body. Please."

"Yes, Shepard"

The door at the far side of the room slid open and both Master Chief and Vega went to walk through it at the same time, but their shoulders hit the door frame with a resounding thud.

"My bad, big guy." Vega says. With a nod, Master Chief backs away and let's Vega go first. Shepard looked around in exasperation, a gnawing feeling that this mission was not going to pan out.

"Where's Tali?" She asked. "I thought she..."

"She's at the bar with Lasky." Vega said with a smirk. Shepard raised an eyebrow in disbelief.

"The bar?"

Arbiter entered the room and stood beside the Master Chief, staring at the blank screen before him and poking at it, trying to get it to work. Shepard pressed the com button.

"Tali! Captain Lasky! Report!"

The intercom clicks and Lasky's slurred voice is heard.

"Eyyyy...Shepard. Sumthin' happen?"

"Shepard?" Tali joins in. *hic* "What is it?"

Arbiter began to poke aggressively at the screen in front of him, his mandibles widening in anger until the Chief grabbed his arm and activated it for him.  
Shepard pinched the bridge of her nose and pressed the intercom again.

"Tali, Lasky...would you join us in the war room please?"

"Sure Shepard...*hic*" Lasky replied. Shepard sighed. The door slid open again, Wrex and Palmer were arguing about Grunts.

"They are about as menacing as a small child throwing a temper tantrum.."Wrex growled. "Just kick 'em."

"You say that now. Wait until one of them is carrying two grenades and it's running at you. Then what would you do?" Palmer retorted.

"Guys.." Shepard interjected. "Please. Let's file in."

As if on cue, Lasky and Tali stumbled in, dragging Dr. Glassman along with them.

"What the hell.." Vega watched as their drunk compatriots stumbled down the steps.

Tali aggressively shushed him. "Don't talk so loud, bosht'et. My head hurts.."

Finally, Shepard's panel lit up and she lets out a sound of relief.

"There we go. Now, if you'll all bring your attention to.."

Tali launched herself onto the panel to avoid collapsing onto the ground, bumping into Glassman and sending him to the floor. Just at that moment, Garrus walked in with a datapad in hand, not looking where he was going.

"I'm sorry I'm late Shepard, I was pulling...ah!" He tripped over the prone form of Glassman and clung to Wrex to steady himself.

"Please, not in front of the Commander." Wrex protested in a ironically monotone voice.

"Joker! Take us to Illium, now!" Shepard barked. A female voice shot back the smooth response,

"That's affirmative.."

Shepard frowned.

"What the..."

"I've got it Shepard!" Joker chimed in. "Ignore this imposter."

The warm voice over the intercom got a harsh edge as Foehammer's voice echoed out of the speakers.

"Boy, I could teach you a thing or two!"

Meanwhile the Master Chief had bent down to help pull Garrus off the floor. The unfortunate Turian had landed unceremoniously upon his datapad, which had shattered upon impact. He accepted the chief's help but could not hide his frustration as he went over to Shepard, muttering to himself, his mandibles flaring in frustration. The elegant young Asari Liara entered the war room, nervously aware of her tardiness.

"Sorry I'm late commander." She meekly said. She immediately saw the prone Professor Glassman on the floor and rushed to help him up. Biotics being her strength she attempted to lift him away from the press of U.N.S.C and Alliance soldiers. Unfortunately his foot swung around and kicked Sgt. Avery Johnson in the face, effectively smashing his cigar flat and dropping the human professor.

Liara covered her mouth in horror. "Oh I am so sorry." Not sure which human she felt worse for.

The war grizzled Sergeant merely looked at his pulverized cigar and sighed.

"Another casualty of war." He growled.

Shepard meanwhile had almost folded in half over the console in frustration.

"Guys," She said. "So help me..."

Suddenly the cool voice of Cortana cut across the room as she appeared on the display, hand on hip.

"Who programmed this ship's network?"

The Chief sharply turned to Cortana, and raised a hand to pacify her.

"Not now, Cortana." He said shortly.

EDI, now in her body, walked over to Cortana's hologram.

She tilted her head and asked, in a mild voice, "What at you implying?"

Ignoring the Chief's look, Cortana raised an arched eyebrow and opened her mouth to retort when the seven foot Spartan pulled her chip from the console and firmly rammed it into his helmet with what could only be described as frustration.

This sudden action had startled everyone in the room into silence. Commander Shepard breathed a sigh of relief.

"Okay, now that everyone is quiet..." She began.

Suddenly the Chief flinched as if in pain and slapped at his helmet, signaling that he and Cortana were having an argument. Lasky went over to chief and grabbed his arm.

"Hey Chief, whatsa matter? Hic" He managed to say coherently.

He was spun around suddenly by Tali who grabbed his arm and yanked him past Shepard to gaze, wide eyed, at the galatic display, pushing Shepard off balance in their rush.

"Tom! Come here... look at this VIEW!"

Shepard let out a frustrated noise and grabbed Tali and Lasky by their shoulders, trying to make them sit down.

Joker's worried voice came over the intercom. "Shepard, is everything okay down there?"

Vega, throwing up his hands in defeat and laughing yelled up to the ceiling, "Run, Joker! Just leave and don't look back!"

Foehammer cut over Joker's channel again.

"Hey Vega...if you go, I'll go too sugar."

"Lead the way, beautiful." He replied.

Shepard, hearing this conversation, whipped around like an overworked single mom and snapped at him. "James Vega! Garrus, would you mind?"

Garrus stopped Vega from leaving, and tried vainly to instill a sense of order into the room by quieting everyone around him. Meanwhile, EDI, who had been silently contemplating Cortana's comment, turned again to the chief and said "If there is any 'possibility' my network is flawed, please show me my mistakes."

The chief froze like a statue and looked at EDI in an unspoken "what have you done" and then began to fight with Cortana again, smacking his helmet and stumbling backwards over the prone form of Glassman, who had just begun to awake. The doctor let out a plaintive moan.

"You think you've got problems, what about my cigar?" Johnson said pointedly at the prone scientist. "Darn eggheads, too soft, they don't know the real tragedies of war."

Shepard desperately tried to push past Tali to the console to no avail so she cupped her hands and shouted over to her A.I.

"EDI, emergency protocol!"

"I'm sorry, Shepard..." She cooly replied. "My network may be "unreliable"

"Edi, I swear to God!"

The Master Chief pulled Cortana's chip out and held it in his hand, it was flashing blue angrily. "We need to regroup Shepard..."

 **"** You think?" Shepard drily said.

Mordin entered the war room and then stopped in the doorway. With a blank face he watched the chaos quickly swelling in the room, as arguments began to break out. Wrex's face appeared out of the din and mouthed "Run" before disappearing again. The Master Chief shook his head disapprovingly, viewing the disarray before him.

"Here" He said. "Take one of mine." In his hand he held a spare helmet that seemed to have appeared from nowhere and handed it to Shepard.

Shepard eyed him confusedly, partly disturbed by the mystery helmet.

"Why?"

The Chief pointed at the chaos in front of them. Shepard looked as Lasky and Tali stumbled around trying to waltz, knocking into everyone. Liara kept trying to fix Johnson's cigar much to his disapproval, EDI was frantically running diagnostics, and Garrus looked around dumbfounded as Mordin was trying to quietly shush Arbiter and Wrex who were getting into a feud.

"Trust me." The chief assured her.

With a shrug, Shepard pulled on the Chief's spare helmet, looking around. Suddenly, a red gas started to flood the rom. One by one, people slowly collapsed, the floor littered with immobile bodies. Master Chief put Cortana back into the console.

"What is that?" Shepard asked.

"I made some friends down in engineering."

"Oh...wait...is this ship-wide?"

Chief consulted silently over the comms with whoever was down in engineering. "Affirmative."

"Then..." Shepard began.

Cortana whipped around to look at the Chief. "Who is flying the ship?"

 **Authors' Close:**

 **Spectre: Wow. Just. Wow.**

 **Spartan: I just want to know...where did the spare helmet come from?**

 **Spectre: And in case you were wondering how this ends... even we don't know. But, if we get a glimpse into this alternate universe and find out, we'll let you know.**

 **Spartan: Some, but not all of our fics will end on cliff hangars. Kinda like Sunday morning cartoons...*notices weird look from Spectre* Not that I watch cartoons...**

 **Spectre: Thank you for embarking on this journey with us! If you have anything you want to say, or perhaps an idea for another situation to throw our intrepid heroes in, let us know!**

 **Both: Spartan and Spectre, out.**


	2. Chapter 2- Gravely Minded

**Authors' Note:**

 **Spartan: Alright, well we've gotten a couple of messages from people asking that we change our stories into an actual story format. And we have finally done so!**

 **Spectre: Again, thank you so much for commenting and giving us feedback. It is greatly appreciated.**

 **Spartan: Thanks to our newest batch of followers and favorite-ers:  
Ageofempierswar  
Fallen-Ryu  
Lady Reclaimer  
spartaner055  
dutchmaniac**

 **Both: Spartan and Spectre, out!**

RIDDLES

There is a reason those with biotic ability should not be left to their own devices. The undisciplined get ideas of invincibility and do stupid things. That's what Shepard had said. Jack laughed out loud into the silence as she crept along the precipice of a large, gaping hole. Stupid things… only the bed-wetters, the novices let their curiosity turn into a mistake. And she was definitely not one of those.  
Jack knelt down and peered into the hole, quickly covering her nose with her arm.  
"Agh, c'mon man…" It smelled like a Varren pit full of Varren pits. With more Varren than pit.  
As the last echoes of her voice disappeared, a low rumbling shook the rocky interior of the cave. As Jack backed away from the precipice, the Gravemind rose from his slumber, waving a dozen tentacles around dramatically.  
"You enter here with curious mind… yet not in fear, and that I find… to lead the most to untimely demise."  
Jack regarded him with hint of caution for the briefest of moments before sitting back and crossing her legs in a casual manner.  
"Hey ugly!" she called out to him. "What's with the fancy talk?"  
"Talk..to talk is but a waste of thought and time," the Gravemind mused. "if one speaks not with meaning and rhyme."  
Pulling out a can of drink, Jack popped open the top and took a long draught, then smacked her lips, regarding the Shakespearean plant with a quizzical expression.  
"You like riddles right?"  
"A riddle worth to hear is rare and all the more dear."  
"Alright…" Jack narrowed her eyes. "It talk and it talks all the god-d**n day, yet it doesn't have an effin' thing to say?"  
The Gravemind's circular mouth seemed to tilt upwards in amusement as his voice began smoothly and unaffectedly.  
" The only one I know to use such druther… would be your mother."  
Jack's face sobered instantly. Did he just…? Oh yes he did. Jumping to her feet, Jack's hands glowed blue in biotic agitation.  
"Screw you, plant freak!"  
"The appropriate insult to replace… I believe…would be **your face**."  
Then chuckling to himself, the Gravemind retreated down his hole, his tentacles following close behind. With a cry of rage, Jack threw her can down into the hole. No retaliation was made. Just silence.  
No matter. Take that, Vakarian, she thought to herself. That's 300 credits you owe me and I'll be laughing all the way to the bank with you're forced to buy that cheap, awkward date-night wine on less than a vigilante's salary.

END

 **Spectre: You know... I don't even know what to say. For once, I am without words.**

 **Spartan: Well what can I say. The Halo universe generates some classy people...even if they are a super giant alien plantlike organisms...yeeeeaaaahhhhh can't beat the Halo universe for classy characters.**

 **Spectre: The Mass Effect universe generates some stupid ones, apparently. Who would bet Jack 300 credits on ANYTHING? Sheesh, Vakarian. Think about it next time.**

 **Spartan: Hmm...well, I guess that sums up this story. Obviously this was a lot shorter than usual but this is just a test run for turning our screen play parodies into story format so message us and tell us what you think.**

 **Both: Spartan and Spectre, out.**


	3. Chapter 3 - The Flood

**Authors' Note:**

 **Spectre: Before we commence with the festivities, we should address the layout of our stories. We had planned this endeavor to be simply a screenplay-esque format with the fans of both universes applying their love and knowledge of the franchises to fill in the gaps in terms of characterization and atmosphere.**

 **Spartan: Now, we have received some (constructive) criticism that this format is boring, and we want to let the readers know that we ARE listening to their opinions. So...if we receive enough reviews asking for this parody in book format, we will turn our past and future scripts into a format that you guys would enjoy more.**

 **Spectre: This is not meant to be taken too seriously. Just having some fun and we hope you are too! Also, let us know if there is a scenario you want played out! And if you like what you see, shoot us a note then as well! It's always good to see positive feedback.**

 **Spartan: And also we'd like to throw out a shout-out to these awesome people. Thanks for following and favoriting, guys!**

TheHunter94

danialzkz

freechimchangas

inuboy86

Armorheart

 **Spectre: And yes... favoriting is now a word. Just go ahead and add it to your word document dictionary. You know you want to.**

 **Both: Spartan and Spectre, out.**

 **THE FLOOD**

At the break of dawn, a team of marines marched down the ramp of the INFINITY, outfitted and fully equipped for the mission that lay ahead. Sgt. Johnson and Arbiter stood side by side gearing up themselves.

"Woken up at 0400 only to find out that those freaks are back." Johnson said with a sigh. "I thought it was going to be a fine morning."

"The defilers have been driven back into the confines of the ancient tunnels." Arbiter replied. "They shall not evade us for long."

Johnson checked the ammunition in his shotgun then snapped it back. "That's just great...playing hide 'n' seek in the dark."

"Hey fellas, wait up!" came another voice. Turning to look, they saw James Vega, Tali and Mordin jogging up to them.

"We thought you could use some help." Vega said with a cocky grin. "I've been itchin' to get out of that ship." The Arbiter shook his head.

"This one you cannot help with, human. The Flood is not an easy foe and is nothing like anything you have ever faced."

"Arbiter, with all due respect," Tali purred. "We've faced down Reapers the size of cities before. And from what I hear, the flood are far less threatening."

Mordin nodded. "Opportunity to encounter new species. Cannot pass this up." Johnson and Arbiter made eye contact for the briefest of moments before looking back at the untested heroes.

"Listen we appreciate the offer." Sgt. Johnson finally said. "But seriously, this is not for the inexperienced." Vega visibly bristled.

"Hey, Smokey, watch who you're calling inexperienced."

"Besides," Tali interjected. "We all know your marines are nothing but cannon fodder."

Beamish, who had been mopping in the corner suddenly looked up and glared silently, his eyes boring invisible holes in her helmeted head. Arbiter turned and started down the ramp, leaving the final decision to Johnson. The marines had gathered at the entrance and were in position for entry. Johnson shoved a shotgun into Vega's hand and said with a warning undertone, "You'll need one of these." And off he went. Vega straightened up as Johnson joined his compatriots, leaving the others alone at the foot of the ramp. Before entering, he turned back and yelled

"Stay together! You might also want to find yourselves a group of cannon fodder!"

After they disappeared into the tunnel, Vega shook his head.

"The arrogance of that old man never ceases to amaze me."

"Now we know what you'll be like when you're older." Tali quipped. Vega flinched.

"Ouch."

The three of them started for the structure and entered the darkness. It was dark, damp and quiet until the muffled sounds of gunfire echoed from somewhere within the twisted tunnels. Tali jumped and let out a small squeak.

"What was that?"

Vega turned to look at her with a quizzical expression.

"Uh...gunfire?"

"Right. Sorry"

"Fear causes some to abandon learned responses and revert to more primitive instincts." Mordin supplied. "Not uncommon in mammalian bipeds."

"Scared, Tali?" Vega asked.

"What? No.."

Suddenly, a scurrying noise sounded down the hall and they focused their scopes into the dark. The lights on their guns barely penetrated the darkness but the scurrying had stopped.

"Some light would be good." Vega said, uncapping a flare and tossing it down the hallway. It landed in sparks and rolled a little further. A shambling shape receded down the hall with a gurgle. They tightened the grip on their guns and huddled closer together.

"What the hell was that.." Vega whispered.

"One of the flood, most likely." Mordin replied ominously. The trio hesitantly progressed as a single unit.

"Mordin, what do we know about the flood?" Tali's voice reverberated against the silence.

"Not much." came the reply. "U.N.S.C very secretive about them. Own civilians do not know of their existence." Vega rolled his eyes.

"Well that's just..." Suddenly, they came to a grate at the end of the passage that had been peeled aside, the opening covered in slime.

"Disgustingly terrifying.." Tali finished, hiding slightly behind Vega. Mordin bent down and began to scan the substance with his Omni-tool.

"Fascinating. Scans indicate rapid deterioration, traces of amniotic fluid. Spores? No, not plant like..."

"Can we stop analyzing it and keep going?" Vega growled.

"Here here.." Tali agreed.

Ignoring their protests, Mordin crouched closer to the gate, muttering to himself.

"Doc, let's go!" Vega pressed.

All of a sudden, a whip-like pair of arms wrapped around Mordin's neck and a gaping face appeared from the grate. Mordin cried out and clawed at the tentacles around his neck.

"Holy Mary!" Vega yelled, grabbing his shotgun and shooting the creature in the head. The head flopped backwards but it kept trying to pull Mordin inside with a tortured groan.

"Get it off! Get it off!" Mordin cried out, his legs kicking furiously.

"Grab him, James!" Tali cried. Vega yanked Mordin back, exposing the Flood's mangled neck. Tali fired her shot gun and the head blew off with a grand display. Mordin scurried away from the body.

"Never again. No more grates. Never."

"Keelah..those things are terrible." Tali said. Vega leaned in to look at the shoulder of the creature where a bit of U.N.S.C uniform could be seen.

"God... is that..."

Mordin reverted back to scientist mode and crawled back. "Flood a parasitic organism. Inhabits other living forms to survive

"That just ain't right." Vega said with a shudder. Tali tapped Mordin's shoulder.

"C'mon. Let's go. The sooner we get out, the better."

They turned the corner and continued down the hall in slow, measured steps, their ear listening intently for any possible sound.

"Well at least Johnson was right about the shotguns." Tali said in an oddly chipper voice. " I knew I liked him for a reason."

"Can we not make small talk, please?" Vega said. His stomach still hadn't settled from the encounter earlier. Mordin froze in his tracks.

"Um.."

Tali didn't seem to notice.

"I was just trying to.."

Mordin pointed desperately, grabbing Vega by the arm. Vega turned.

"What?!"

He looked to where Mordin was pointing, his light spotlighted a small, bulbous creature rubbing it's tentacles together. It turned slowly, almost innocently, to look at them.

Tali lowered her gun slightly and inched forward in curiosity.

"Aww?"

Vega grabbed her forearm and pulled her back. Wary of the little ball.

"Don't make any sudden movements. Either of you."

The little creature gave a little hop as if for joy and began to delicately flit down the tunnel towards them. It glowed an almost incandescent green in the dark, its little arms stretched wide as if in search of a hug.

"You know..." Tali said hesitantly. "It's kinda cute...in a creepy...hopping little toadstool sort of way..."

 **"** Guys, Uh I don't think we should let that thing get near us." Vega warned as he slowly drew back.

The little creature continued to hop excitedly down the tunnel at them.

 **"** Agreed." Mordin said.

They continued to back down the hallway, going back the way they came, around the corner and past the grate. The creature followed them slowly picking up speed until it suddenly stopped by the unfortunate Marine's body. It turned to look at it and then walked around it almost sadly. Its miniature tentacles hypnotically waved in a melancholy way.

 **"** Aww..."

Then, suddenly rubbing its arms together like a chef about to begin, he leapt up into the air and burrowed aggressively into Sheen's body.

All three grabbed onto each other and screamed in horror. Ferociously, the creature continued inside until the headless marine rose slowly with a gurgle, stumbling over its rotten feet.

"Sweet Mother of Jesus!" Vega shrieked

Mordin gasped out a breath. "It's alive!"

As they backed away, Vega fired round after round, all of them yelling in fear. So much for no sudden movements, the group hysteria had practically destroyed any hopes of that. The creature gradually slowed after so many rounds landed with a wet thud in its chest until the body collapsed, almost melting into the floor.

Mordin, ever the dedicated scientist, was first to regain his voice.

"Small creatures responsible for spreading disease...I wonder how they are created...

"Can we please just go home now?" Tali moaned.

"I'm with you. Let's find the others."

Instead of going forward, the trio followed the sound of distant gunfire down a side passage. The twisty maze eventually led to a very large room. As they crossed the threshold the door suddenly slid shut behind them and Vega's light flickered out.

"Great...JUST great." Vega sighed bitterly

"James...do you hear that?"

Soon a quiet scuttling noise began to swell in volume.

"Not good." Mordin drily observed.

At once, the room lit up as some sort of backup power supply began to illuminate strange blue light fixtures on the wall. Dozens of those small creatures turned in unison; a large squidgeing sack seemed to contemplate them for a moment before tumbling forward and exploding.

"Holy SH-"

"KEELAH!"

 **"** AHHHHH!"

 _ **Meanwhile, somewhere in the forerunner facility**_

Arbiter and Johnson, along with a squad of marines were calmly and methodically fighting back a horde of flood. Long hours of experience have made this a routine.

 **"** Do you think they thought to take comms with them?" Johnson said over the gunfire.

Arbiter seemed to consider the thought as he fired a round straight into the skull of a flood.

"Unlikely."

"Ugh...Come on. We better find them. The marines can handle themselves, right boys?

The poor marines looked at each other with frightened expressions and raised their guns higher. The pair walked for a while, chatting casually about human and covenant architecture and which was superior. They calmly mowed down any flood in their path when a sudden high pitched shriek filled the air.

"That ain't one of ours...I HOPE that ain't one of ours."

Arbiter immediately took off at a run down the hall.

"This way."

They passed through an archway only to see the Normandy crew up on a block in the center of a large room, surrounded by infection forms.

 **"** What th-Are those idiots firing shotguns on the little ones? Everybody knows you use an assault rifle!"

"And how would they know that?"

"Fair enough."

They leapt down into the firefight ,their guns blazing but more combat forms kept streaming into the room. Vega shouted at the top of his lungs over the sounds of the fighting.

"Johnson! I hate you SO much right now!"

"Son, the way I see it, you should be kissing my ugly face in thanks!

"Can we focus here?" Tali shouted over the blazing gunfire.

Johnson and the Arbiter fired a hailstorm of bullets, popping every one of the little creatures. The final two combat forms bum rushed Arbiter who expertly fired two kill rounds. Suddenly a wave of them stormed into the room.

"We've got ourselves a hive!" Johnson growled.

Tali shouted down at him "We can't hold them off like this!"

An infection form began to wiggle its way up Johnson's leg who butt it off with his rifle.

"Let us up there!"

Now all five stood up on the block staring down the shambling hordes. Vega was back to back with the Sergeant.

"Johnson, if we don't make it..."

"I know boy...I know."

"Mordin!" Tali shouted dramatically. "It's been an honor!"

"Likewise...wouldn't have it any other way."

After resigning themselves to certain death, a loud explosion from one of the vents caused all the creatures to stop and turn. Out of the cloud of shrapnel and debris leapt the Master Chief, dual wielding smgs, mowing down the larger forms before throwing frag grenades left and right with deadly accuracy. He rolled to the right away from one of the large exploding one and hit it with a flaming grenade. With a loud bang the burning shreds slowly floated downwards around him.

The whole room fell dead quiet, all of them panting with exhaustion, dripping with sweat and an unnamable goo; they all gazed in silence at the silent killing machine standing before them. Vega was finally the one to break the silence.

"Whoa."

The End.

 **Authors' Close:**

 **Spartan: *Jumps up in chair and screams into megaphone* WAY TO GO CHIEF! THAT'S MY BOY!**

 **Spectre: *jumps up startled, and snatches megaphone* Take a chill pill, girlfriend... sheesh.**

 **Spartan: I'm sorry it's just...that...*sees Spectre's look* Oh come on. Even you can't deny that was awesome!**

 **Spectre: Awesome? Yes... worthy of deafness? No. But that's okay. The table will turn in the Alliance Navy's favor... just you wait...**

 **Both: You guys know the drill.**


End file.
